Negima! Facebook Fanatics
by KiLin7
Summary: This is a story involving the characters from Negima on Facebook. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Yukihiro Ayaka and 15 others joined the Negi Fan Club  
Join this group

Comments  
**Kagurazaki Asuna** You guys are OBSSESED!

**Satome Haruna** Duh. Didn't you know that already? ;3

--------

**Yukihiro Ayaka **HOW? WHY???  
_Yukihiro Ayaka took the quiz "How Well do You Know Negi-sensei?" and got 60%._

**Kagurazaki Asuna** likes this

--------

**Miyazaki Nodoka **okay…

_Miyazaki Nodoka took the quiz "How Well do You Know Negi-sensei?" and got 80%._

Satome Haruna and 2 others like this

Comments

**Yukihiro Ayaka **No! I will not accept that you beat me, Miyazaki-san!!

**Satome Haruna** :) I think Asuna-san should take the quiz!

**Kagurazaki Asuna** What? No!

**Ayase Yue** Just do it, Asuna…

**Kagurazaki Asuna** No! I refuse!

See 12 other comments

**Kagurazaki Asuna** OK, OK, fine!!! Grrrr

--------

**Kagurazaki Asuna** ARE YOU HAPPY NOW????

_Kagurazaki Asuna took the quiz "How Well do You Know Negi-sensei?" and got 100%._

Comments

**Shiina Sakarako** Wow, Asuna-san! ;3

**Satome Haruna** Looks like you have some competition, Nodoka-chan!

**Miyazaki Nodoka ** …

**Ayase Yue **…

**Konoe Konoka** I think it's just because Asuna is Negi-sensei's roommate… And shares a bed with him most nights.

**Yukihiro Ayaka **WHAT?!?

**Satome Haruna** WHAT?!?

**Kagurazaki Asuna **(grown) KONOKA!

**Konoe Konoka** What? Lol, it's the truth!

--------

**Izumi Ako** is in a complicated relationship.

Comments

**Shiina Sakarako** Oooh, who is it??

**Hasegawa Chisame** is it Nagi, Negi-sensei's "cousin"?

**Yukihiro Ayaka **Negi-sensei has a cousin?!

**Izumi Ako** How did you know? O.o

**Hasegawa Chisame** Wow. Seriously complicated relationship…

--------

**Zazie Rainyday** joined Facebook

Tatsumiya Mana likes this

Comments

**Satome Haruna** But… would you write statuses? O_o

**Zasie Rainyday ** …

**Satome Haruna** Oh! I see…

**Ayase Yue** You have no shame, do you, Haruna? T_T

--------

**Akashi Yuna** is single

Comments

**Asakura Kazumi** aren't we all? (sigh)

**Akashi Yuna** I'm hopping a hot guy'll see this!

**Hasegawa Chisame** Keep hoping…

--------

**Kagurazaki Asuna** doesn't want to be a Baka Ranger anymore, so I'm studying hard.

Ku Fei and 6 others like this

Comments

**Ku Fei **Way to go, Asuna-san! ^ ^ I do too!

**Yukihiro Ayaka **I doubt it'll work, but good luck trying.

**Kagurazaki Asuna** WHAT WAS THAT, BLONDIE?

**Satome Haruna** Get off Facebook and study, Asuna! ;)

--------

**Shiina Sakarako** and 2 others became a fan of Cheerleading.

Become a fan

Comments

**Izumi Ako** Well, that is the only thing you're good at. :P

**Kugimiya Madoka** I resent that! ;)

--------

**Evangeline A.K. McDowell** joined Facebook

**Rakuso Chachamaru** joined Facebook

Nakase Satomi likes this

--------

**Konoe Konoka** thinks school has become way more fun since Negi-sensei started teaching us.

27 people like this

**Kagurazaki Asuna** Well, it certainly got more interesting… But I still wish we had Takahata-sensei.

**Yukihiro Ayaka **Negi-sensei has made school so much better! I can't believe we ever even had school before Negi-sensei! I couldn't live without him!

**Asakura Kazumi** Wow, stalker freak much, Class Rep? …maybe I should do an article on Negi-sensei…

**Shiina Sakarako** Oooh! Please do, Asakura-chan!

**Izumi Ako** Yeah, the article on the ghost of 3-A was really good!

**Satome Haruna** That would be awesome, Asakura!!

**Miyazaki Nodoka ** Just don't, um, say anything you shouldn't…

**Shiina Sakarako** Like what? O_o

**Asakura Kazumi** Yeah, like what, Nodoka? :P

**Kagurazaki Asuna** You know what, Asakura

**Sasaki Makie** ??????

--------

**Akashi Yuna **thinks we should have a rematch with the high school girls!

7 people like this

Comments

**Hasegawa Chisame** Where's the 'dislike' button…?

**Kagurazaki Asuna** No way! We only won last time because we cheated!

**Ayase Yue** We didn't cheat, Asuna-san, they did. There's nothing in the dodgeball rule book that says you can't kick the ball or use a ribbon.

**Sasaki Makie **I wanna do it! It was really fun! ^ ^

**Yukihiro Ayaka **No, I'd rather not. I've become quiet good friends with some of those girls, and they've gotten better since we beat them.

**Izumi Ako **True, we wouldn't want to loose Negi-sensei…

**Akashi Yuna **Yeah, when you put it that way, I guess it's a bad idea…

**Hasegawa Chisame** It's a bad idea no matter how you look at it!

--------

**Evangeline A.K. McDowell **became a fan of Twilight

--------

**Negi Springfeild** joined Facebook

29 people like this

Comments

**Yukihiro Ayaka **Negi-sensei! I'm so glad you joined!

**Shiina Sakarako** Yay, Negi-sensei!! Facebook'll be so much fun now!

See 45 other comments

**Kugimiya Madoka** Hi, sensei!!

**Negi Springfeild** um… hi, guys… x_x

--------

**Rakuso Chachamaru **became a fan of iRobot

**Rakuso Chachamaru **became a fan of Wall-E

**Rakuso Chachamaru **became a fan of The Termenator

**Rakuso Chachamaru **became a fan of Transformers

**Sasaki Makie** _wrote on Rakuso Chachamaru's wall:_

Wow, Chachamaru-san, you like a lot of robot movies…

Comments

**Rakuso Chachamaru **…

--------

**Ku Fei **became a fan of Chao Baio Zi

Become a fan

Comments

**Shiina Sakurako **Chao Baio Zi has a Facebook page?!

**Lingshen Chao **Of course! :3

**Sasaki Makie **Well, you are the smartest person ever, Chao-chan, so making a Facebook page for your restaurant couldn't be that hard…

**Lingshen Chao **;) It wasn't!

**Evangeline A.K. McDowell **Oh, you're so modest, Chao.

**Saotome Haruna **you're one to talk, Eva-chan…

--------

**Saotome Haruna **became a fan of magic

Become a fan

Comments

**Kugimiya Madoka **Aren't you a little old for magic? O_o

**Saotome Haruna **Are you calling me old?!

**Asakura Kazumi** You're never too old for magic, Madoka-chan! ;)

**Saotome Haruna **Stop calling me old!!

--------

**Kagurazaki Asuna **can't believe I failed today's test! After I studied so hard!

Comments

**Ku Fei **Aaw! I too failed. :(

**Saotome Haruna **I told you to get off Facebook…

**Yukihiro Ayaka **Ahahahaha! I knew that would happen!

**Kagurazaki Asuna **I hate you Blondie!!

**Yukihiro Ayaka **You just hate me 'cause I'm better then you at everything!

**Kagurazaki Asuna **Oh, yeah? What about last week when I kicked yer butt all the way to Tokyo?!

**Konoe Konoka** Here they go again… *sigh*

**Yukihiro Ayaka **Please! You can't even kick me across the class room, Monkey Girl!

**Kagurazaki Asuna **Is that an invitation, Blondie?

**Negi Springfield **Girls, please! Stop fighting!

**Izumi Ako **Aw, now look! It's not enough that he has to separate you two in class, Negi has to break up fights on Facebook, too!

**Yukihiro Ayaka **I'm so sorry, Sensei!

**Kagurazaki Asuna **…

--------

**Kagurazaki Asuna **pulled faces at **Yukihiro Ayaka **with Hug Me

**Yukihiro Ayaka **pointed and laughed at **Kagurazaki Asuna **with Hug Me

--------

**Yotsuba Satsuki** became a fan of koalas

Become a fan

Comments

**Negi Springfield **That's so cute, Sat-chan! You remind me of a koala…

**Sasaki Makie** What is a koala? o.O

**Rakuso Chachamaru **A small bear-like creature found in Australia. A marsupial that spends most of its time in trees eating eucalyptus leaves.

**Sasaki Makie **Oh!

**Yotsuba Satsuki **^ ^

**Rakuso Chachamaru **and **Sasaki Makie **became a fan of koalas.

Become a fan

--------

**Nagase Kaede** has become a fan of ninja.

Become a fan

Comments

**Narutaki Fuka **Ooooh, ninja! That reminds me, Kaede-nii-chan, when are you going to give us our next lesson?

**Nagase Kaede **When you're ready for it.

**Narutaki Fumika **When will that be?

**Nagase Kaede **A few years.

**Narutaki Fuka **A few YEARS?!

**Nagase Kaede **…maybe more. -_-

--------

--------

_A/N: Some of my friends,one of them being Akemi_Akira, (who decided to make this story), and I got inspiration from Facebook Addictions, a fanfic about Naruto, and we started making this. Hope you like it! Send us reviews, please, and some ideas! ^ ^ And also read my other Negima stories!_

_Oh, and (do I have to say this?) I do not own Negima or Facebook, kay? ^ ^ I wish I did, though!_


	2. Chapter 2

Shiina Sakarako cheered for Akashi Yuna using Hug Me.

Akashi Yuna likes this

Comments

**Akashi Yuna **Thanks, Sakarako! I hope my game today goes well! ;)

**Kugimiya Madoka **Break a leg! ^ ^

--------

**Ku Fei **Go with the flow!

Comments

**Lingshen Chao **Is that why your marks are so bad? ^ ^

**Sasaki Makie **lol, but what happens when the flow blows i the hole?

**Sasaki Makie **lol, that made no sense!

**Izumi Ako **Course it did!!

**Izumi Ako **Oh, sorry, I looked at the wrong comment. No, that maked no sense.

--------

**Misa Kakizaki **Oooh! Look, a jelly fish! IT JIGGLES!

Comments

**Misa Kakizaki **Soz. I was possessed by a bubble that made me write that.

**Shiina Sakarako ***GASP!* OMG, I know that bubble! It keeps steeling my slippers!!

**Misa Kakizaki ***DOUBLE GASP!!* Is your bubble purple and fluffy and big?!?

**Shiina Sakarako ***GASP GASP GASP!!!* IT IS!!!

**Misa Kakizaki **Oh. Then we don't have the same bubble.

**Shiina Sakarako **O_o

--------

**Narutaki Fuka **LLL: Laughing Like Llamas ….do they even laugh?

Comments

**Misora Kasuga **Dunno, but they spit and bite hard… really, really HARD T_T

**Narutaki Fumika **Did you get bitten by one?

**Misora Kasuga **I don't like to talk about it…

**Narutaki Fumika **Oh…er…

**Narutaki Fuka **Rofl

**Misora Kasuga **Sure, laugh at my pain.

--------

**Zazie Rainyday **…….

Comments

**Tatsumiya Mana **The evilness of silence XD

**Zazie Rainyday **T_T

--------

_Shiina Sakarako wrote on Sasaki Makie's wall:_

**Shiina Sakarako **I'm gonna eat you!

**Sasaki Makie ***GASP!* ….I got nothing. T_T

**Shiina Sakarako **That's 'cause I already ate you.

**Sasaki Makie **Oh oh oh! How did I taste?

**Shiina Sakarako **…like a bear?

**Sasaki Makie **YAAA… wait, what?

**Shiina Sakarako **What what? Was I suppose to say rabbit?

**Sasaki Makie **Ye… wait. WHAT?

**Izumi Ako **T_T You guys are idiots.

**Sasaki Makie **Takes one to know one!

**Okochi Akira **You shouldn't have gotten involved, Ako-chan.

**Izumi Ako **Are you calling me an idiot??!!

**Shiina Sakarako **If the shoe fits!

**Okochi Akira **Um… guys?

**Izumi Ako **NO COMMENTS FROM THE PEANUT GALLERY!!!

**Shiina Sakarako **Yeah, Akira!!

**Okochi Akira **…

**Izumi Ako **I WAS TALKING TO YOU, SAKARAKO!!!

--------

**Akashi Yuna **Yay! My parent's says I'll be nothing one day!

Comments

**Misora Kasuga **Cool! I'd like to be nothing!

**Hasegawa Chisame **You're half way there T_T

--------

**Murakami Kataro **has joined Facebook.

Negi Springfield and 2 others like this

Comments

**Yukihiro Ayaka **NOOO! Like I don't get enough of you in real life!

**Murakami Kataro **Shut it, Grandma!

**Yukihiro Ayaka **WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?

**Murakami Kataro **Why? Can't you read? I knew you were blonde, but I didn't know you were so DUMB!

**Naba Chizuru **Hahahaha! They get on so well! ^ ^

**Negi Springfield **Ahahaha… Yeah, well…

--------

**Kugimiya Modoka **I'm not stalking you. Just watching. ALWAYS

3 people like this

Comments

**Naba Chizuru **rofl! I knew it! ;)

--------

**Narutaki Fuka **Is it proper to eat a cheeseburger with your fingers?

Comments

**Saotome Haruna **No, fingers should be eaten separately! XD

**Sasaki Makie **lol, good one, Haruna-chan! .

--------

**Yukihiro Ayaka **Yes, the moon is mine as well

Comments

**Evangeline A.K McDowell ***scoff!* No it isn't, it's mine. Duh.

**Konoe Konoka **Yeah, I think Eva-chan's more entitled to owning the moon…

**Yukihiro Ayaka **Fine, but then I own the school.

**Saotome Haruna **But Konoka is the headmaster's granddaughter…

**Yukihiro Ayaka **Grrr, fine! Then I own the class!

**Ayase Yue **Well, you are the class rep…

**Yukihiro Ayaka **Fine, thank you! Grr…

**Kagurazaka Asuna **I don't know why you WANT to own the moon and school and stuff, you already have a mansion, hello!

**Yukihiro Ayaka **A girl can never have too much!

--------

**Asakura Kazumi **Like YOU'VE never come home wearing a lampshade!

2 people like this

Comments

**Yotsuba Satsuki **Never have, actually…

**Shiina Sakarako **Then you don't party hard enough!!! XD

--------

**Sasaki Makie **Did you see it? The sky fell… and it SQUISHED me!!!

Comments

**Hasegawa Chisame **That's right. The whole sky fell, and only fell on you…

**Saotome Haruna **rofl

--------

**Kagurazaka Asuna **They say an apple a day keeps the doctor away. But how? Do you throw it at him?

4 people like this

Comments

**Saotome Haruna **OMG, I hate doctors!

**Narutaki Fuka **I don't. They give my lolly pops.

**Hasegawa Chisame **No comment.

--------

**Saotome Haruna **Oh, don't mind me. I'm just enjoying my better-then-you-ness.

Comments

**Ayase Yue **Ha! You wish!!

--------

**Nagase Kaede **I had a happy, but I squished it.

Comments

**Ku Fei** :(

**Misa Kakizaki** Lol, that's why I keep my happy in a glass container.

**Narutaki Fuka** But what if the glass breaks?

**Misa Kakizaki** Lol, it's shatter proof

**Misora Kasuga** I'll see about that… (Nyahahaha!)

**Misa Kakizaki** …..

…..

You know I don't actually HAVE a happy, right?

**Narutaki Fuka** ????? WHAT?!?

**Shiina Sakarako **Aw, Misa-chan! You just killed all her hopes and dreams with one comment! XD

--------

--------

_A/N: Here's the second chapter done! I hope you liked it! Please give me some ideas and REVIEW! Um, I'd like to thank Mo-tan and Akimi_Akira for the inspiration our crazy statuses has given me, as we as ICanHasCheeseburger. Next chapter will be out as soon as I have more ideas, so send them to me in review, email or message! See you next time! ^ ^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ku Fei **Hmm… if you wanted to kill someone, who would you call to do it?

Comments:

**Sasaki Makie **I'd call you! XD

**Hasegawa Chisame **I'd call Evangeline-sama

**Konoe Konoka **Oh, good idea, Chisame-chan! :) I'd call Eva-chan too!

**Sasaki Makie **Huh? Why Eva-chan? She's so cute!!

**Hasegawa Chisame **…Yeah, that's what she wants you to think…

--------

**Saotome Haruna **Oh! Look what I found:

(..)'(..)  
(='.'=) This is Bunny. Help him achieve World Domination by copy pasting  
(")_(") this all over the internet!

Ain't it cute?

3 people like this

Comments:

**Murakami Natsumi **Oh, it's so cute! XD I love it!!!

**Ayase Yue **where'd you find that?

**Saotome Haruna **A little place called FanFiction… :3

--------

**Sakurazaki Setsuna **has joined Facebook.

**Konoe Konoka **and 4 others like this

Comments:

**Konoe Konoka **Yay, Set-chan!!!! I'm so glad you finally joined!

**Sakurazaki Setsuna **Well, you didn't really give me much choice, Kono-dono…

**Sasaki Makie **OOOH! Kono-dono! That's so CUTE! XD

--------

_Konoe Konoka wrote on Saotome Haruna's wall:_

Oh my gosh! I missed your birthday!!! I'm so sorry!

Comments:

**Sasaki Makie **What?! It was your birthday?!?

**Saotome Haruna **Yep! 18 August! But it's okay! ^ ^ At least I got lots of presents!!

**Ku Fei **I forgot about your birthday gift...um...just wait another 200 years ^^

**Saotome Haruna **Yepa!! I'm patient...

_--------_

_Yukihiro Ayaka wrote on Negi Springfeild's wall:_

Hey, sensei! ^ ^ Today's lesson was great! Can't wait to tomorrow's!!

Comments:

**Negi Springfeild **Thanks you, class rep. ^ ^

**Murakami Kotaro **aww, a special moment. Ew.  
Let's destroy it!

**Yukihiro Ayaka **Buzz of, twerp!

**Murakami Kotaro **Now aren't you nice and civilized?

**Yukihiro Ayaka **I HATE YOU!

**Murakami Kotaro **The feeling's mutual, grandma.

**Yukihiro Ayaka **STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!

--------

**Shiina Sakurako **Look!!! ≧▽≦

Comments:

**Narutaki Fuka **WOW! How'd you make that???

**Izumi Ako **Copy paste!! ≧▽≦

**Izumi Ako** ... you just gave me a virus, didn't you?

--------

**Saotome Haruna **I HAVE 3 DAYS TILL MY DEADLINE FOR MY MANGA!!!!

Comments

**Kagurazaki Asuna **THEN GET OFF FACEBOOK!

…Duh.

**Miyazaki Nodoka **Should I help you finish it?

**Saotome Haruna **PLEASE!

--------

**Akira Okochi **…Likes swimming

Comments

**Kugimiya Madoka **You couldn't think of anything better to put as your status??

**Akira Okochi **…No, not really…

**Shiina Sakurako **BORING!! Just say something like "Ooh, look! Flying turtles!"

**Izumi Ako **You're the only one who sees flying turtles, Sakurako. What DO you put in your juice?

--------

**Miyazaki Nodoka **Is helping Haruna with her manga.

Haruna and 3 others like this

Comments:

**Ayase Yue** Way to go, Nodoka. I'd help too but I'm… otherwise indisposed…

**Saotome Haruna **Gee, thanks, Yue. I can see who my true friends are TT_TT

**Saotome Haruna **Just kidding!

**Saotome Haruna **…Kinda…

--------

**Zazie Rainyday **... ^ ^

_Zazie took the quiz "What Will You Be?" and her results were: "Circus Performer!"_

Mana and 4 others like this

Comments:

**Tatsumiya Mana **Wow. That's pretty damn accurate.

**Saotome Haruna **Yeah. I say e should all do it!

**Kagurazaki Asuna** …Aren't you suppose to be doing your manga?

**Saotome Haruna **……I'm… taking a break…

**Tatsumiya Mana **Yeah, I'll do the quiz. Whatever.

--------

**Tatsumiya Mana **Uh…no… of COURSE not…

_Mana took the quiz "What Will You Be?" and her results were: "Sniper!"_

Negi and 2 others like this

Comments:

**Kagurazaki Asuna** ROFL

--------

**Saotome Haruna **W(^O^)W

_Harunae took the quiz "What Will You Be?" and her results were: "Mangaka!"_

Nodoka and 11 others like this

Comments:

**Ayase Yue** Scary how accurate this thing is!

**Saotome Haruna **ikr! You should try it, Yue. And you, too, Asuna!!

**Ayase Yue** I'll pass, thanks.

**Saotome Haruna **!!!!!!

11 other comments

**Ayase Yue** OKAY, FINE!

**Kagurazaki Asuna** OKAY, FINE!!

--------

**Murakami Kotaro **Grandma is driving me INSANE!!

Asuna likes this

Comments:

**Yukihiro Ayaka **STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!

**Kagurazaki Asuna** ROFL! High 5, Kotaro!!

**Murakami Kotaro **Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week!

**Yukihiro Ayaka **NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST, TWERP!!!!!!

--------

**Ayase Yue** Happy, Haruna?!

_Zazie took the quiz "What Will You Be?" and her results were: "Teacher!"_

Comments:

**Saotome Haruna **Yes, thank you.

**Ayase Yue** As you can see, it's wrong.

**Miyazaki Nodoka **But I doubt they'd have "philosopher" as a career there… teacher is pretty close…

**Saotome Haruna **YOUR TURN, ASUNA!!!

**Kagurazaki Asuna** …

--------

**Kagurazaki Asuna** ……

_Asuna took the quiz "What Will You Be?" and her results were: "Escaped Convict!"_

Ayaka and 8 others like this

Comments:

**Saotome Haruna **XD IT'S SO ACCURATE!!! ROFL

**Yukihiro Ayaka **Ahahahahahaha!!

**Kagurazaki Asuna** T_T I hate you all.

--------

--------

_A/N: Oh, wow. It's been a while, hasn't it? Gomenasai! Haha, now that I have holidays I'll be doing a lot more, so stay turned!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shiina Sakurako **I'm hungry…

Comments:

**Naba Chizuru **Shame

**Murakami Natsumi **Random…

**Naba Chizuru **(points at Natsumi) EAT HER!

**Murakami Natsumi **WHAT?!

**Shiina Sakurako **But she's just skin and bones! Now, you, on the other hand, Chizuru-chi……

--------

**Naba Chizuru **I hate Sakurako.

Chisame and 6 others like this

Comments:

**Yukihiro Ayaka **Why?

**Murakami Natsumi **I do too!! TT_TT

**Naba Chizuru **She called me fat

**Shiina Sakurako **I didn't call you fat! I was just saying you have big breasts! Bigger then Natsumi's!!

**Murakami Natsumi **GASP! Now I really hate her!

**Hasegawa Chisame **…But it's true…

**Murakami Natsumi **Just cause something's true doesn't mean you have to say it!!!!

--------

**Asakura Kazumi **Just bought a new camera! It's so cool!!

4 people like this

Comments:

**Misora Kasuga **That's great, Asakura-san! But you're not allowed to bring it into the bath house!!!

**Asakura Kazumi **Aw~! Seriously?

**Kagurazaki Asuna** You people are so perverted!

**Saotome Haruna **Ain't that the truth?! Lol

--------

**Ku Fei **I hate bees! They are like flying death monkeys!!

Comments:

**Narutaki Fuka **Bees don't eat bananas, lol

**Ku Fei **They look like flying bananas

**Narutaki Fuka **Bananas are too heavy and delicious to fly though

**Nagase Kaede **Throw them and then see what happens… But first leave them for a few weeks, than they start to crawl… If they can crawl they can fly!

**Ku Fei **YOU CAN'T HANDLE FLYING BANANAS!!

**Nagase Kaede **I have bananas for breakfast

**Narutaki Fuka **I have flying death monkeys!

**Ku Fei **Mmm… They should make a cereal called Flying Death Monkeys…

**Narutaki Fuka **Wih your picture on it ^ ^

**Ku Fei **Ooh ooh, ah ah! Lol

--------

**Yukihiro Ayaka **Going to England for the next school holidays! Woohoo!

Comments:

**Shiina Sakurako **Q_Q No fair!

**Kagurazaki Asuna** I hate you, rich girl!

**Yukihiro Ayaka **Mwahahaha

--------

_Yukihiro Ayaka wrote on Negi Springfield's wall:_

**Yukihiro Ayaka **Maybe I'll see you when I go overseas, sensei!

Comments:

**Murakami Kotaro **Stalker!

**Kagurazaki Asuna** Ikr. What the heck, Ayaka?

**Yukihiro Ayaka **I HATE YOU TWO!! YOU'RE THE ONES STALKING ME! BOTH OF YOU ARE STALKING ME ON FACEBOOK!!!!!!!

**Murakami Kotaro **Scoff! Sure, buddy. Like you're that important.

**Negi Springfeild **(((((^_^;)

--------

**Misa Kakizaki **…Lost the game…

Comments:

**Narutaki Fumika **What is "the game"?

**Shiina Sakurako **It's a game that, if you remember it, you have to say "I lost the game." If you forget the game, then you win.

**Narutaki Fumika **But then…

……

Huh?

**Misa Kakizaki **It's not rocket science!!

--------

**Sasaki Makie **What do you say to someone when you don't want to answer their question?

Comments:

**Hasegawa Chisame** You just give them a T_T face and turn away. I do it to people all the time.

**Shiina Sakurako **...I know that look! I get it all the time! And I just play dead. They lose interest eventually.

--------

**Shiina Sakurako **I lost the game…

Kakizaki and 2 others like this

Comments:

**Misa Kakizaki **Oh man, I've lost The Game 8 times since 2:30. 8 TIMES!!! It hasn't even been an hour yet!!!

**Shiina Sakurako **...ouch. What do you keep doing? try to forget that it exists. i wonder if someone has ever forgotten something and only remembered it over 40 years later and it was important...

**Kugimiya Madoka **how important? Like "Oh, man! I left the stove on!"?!?

I've lost the game 17 times since 2:00...

**Misa Kakizaki **Important like you were suppose to fetch your child from school? Lol, imagine. Kid still waiting there, 40 years later.

**Shiina Sakurako **It's possible… But I doubt he'd still be there :/

**Misa Kakizaki **lol, but imagine. 40 years waiting, your uniform really, really tight and in a REAL need of a wash.....

**Izumi Ako **You people are SO random.

--------

--------

_A/N And another chapter bites the dust! ^_^ Okay, I want to know: do you want these chapters to be longer, having a bigger gap of time between each, or as they are now with about maybe two chapters a week now? I prefer the second option more, myself, but you decide!_


End file.
